Game Over - Oneshot
by Lee SH114
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kapten Tim Basket Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio pacaran? (Straight, Romance/Drama, Kasamatsu Yukio, Oc)


_**Title : Game Over!**_

 _ **Author : Lee SH114**_

 _ **Leght : Oneshot**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Kasamatsu Yukio**_

 _ **OC**_

 _ **Kaijou High**_

* * *

"Aaaaaaa... Game Over- _ssu_!" Kise tampak frustasi ketika game yang dia mainkan selesai, semua teman setim basket Kise langsung menghela nafas kesal dengan suara ribut Kise yang hanya karena Game yang tidak bisa di menangkan.

"Kise itu tidak pernah menjamin pelajaranya tapi dia menjamin game dan para wanita yang ada di sekitarnya" ujar Kobori Kouji,salah satu kakak kelas Kise yang satu angkatan dengan Kasamatsu Yukio dan juga Moriyama Yoshitaka. Mereka kelas 3 di sekolah Kaijou.

"Kise tidak pe(l)u belaja(l) dia hanya pe(l)u meluangkan waktu be(l)pikir" tambah Mitsuhiro Hayakawa juga salah satu kakak kelas Kise, tapi Hayakawa dan Shinya Nakamura sudah kelas 2, memang hanya Kise yang menjadi adik kelas terpopuler mereka.

"Jujur saja Hayakawa, aku ragu dengan apa yang kau katakan" sahut Shinya.

"Kenapa ha(l)us (l)agu? Kau cukup mendenga(l) saja" protes Hayakawa dengan kalimat yang hampir semua temanya harus benar-benar mencerna apa isi kalimat tersebut.

"Oh, iya Kasamatsu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dari tadi kau diam" Moriyama yang melihat Kasamatsu diam sambil melihati Hpnya mulai bertanya. Kasamatsu melihat kearah Moriyama dan yang lain dengan wajah yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Heh?"

"Kasama(t)su- _senpai_ jika kau ada piki(l)an be(l)i tau aku, aku akan memban(t)umu" Hayakawa mulai semangat, dia menghampiri Kasamatsu sambil menawarkan semangatnya yang membara.

"Sudah diamlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian yang bingung?" Kasamatsu menyingkirkan kepala dan tatapan Hayakawa yang khawatir melihatnya.

" _Senpaaaiiiiii_ ~ aku sudah main 6 kali tapi, aku tidak juga menang, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ kau harus menolongku _-ssu_ ~~~~" Kise terus saja bicara pada Kasamatsu yang kali ini kehilangan kendali wajahnya mulai marah sambil menahan dan berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Kise.

"Kise, seharuanya kau tidak melakukan itu" cegah Moriyama, terlambat.

"Hah?"

"JANGAN HANYA BERKATA HAH? JIKA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMENANGKAN GAME ITU CARI GAME YANG LAIN!" Kasamatsu langsung menendang tubuh Kise hingga tersungkur.

" _Senpai_ , apa aku salah lagi dimatamu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan- _ssu_... T,T" rintih Kise sambil menangis seperti biasanya.

"Ano~permisi..." suara lembut dan lirih itu membuat isi lapangan basket sekolah Kaijou terdiam. Mereka melihat dimana sumber suara itu, ketika mereka menatap pintu sungguh seakan ada malaikat cantik dengan rambut hitam yang panjang, mata biru yang indah, dan juga senyum yang begitu mempesona melihat kearah mereka berenam yang asyik menyibukan diri dengan tindakan yang tidak penting.

"Dewi yang turun dari langit, aku tau dia datang pasti karena aku berada di sini" Moriyama mulai memperuntungkan dirinya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah wanita cantik yanga ada di dekat pintu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kobori.

"Aku ingat bukankah dia adik kelas kita, dia kelas 1 sama seperti Kise" jawab Shinya.

"Apa kau sedang mencariku?" tanya Moriyama berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf _senpai_. Aku mencari..."

"Aku tau, kau pasti mencari Kise kan?" tebak Moriyama lagi. Kise yang dari tadi di lantai berdiri dan melihati gadis yang baru saja di ketahui itu. Bagaimana dia mencari Kise? Padahal Kise saja baru tau. Dengan senyum yang melebar Kise menunjukan pose anehnya.

"Aku tau jika seorang idola, akan di cari kemanapun dia berada _-ssu_ " Kise mengangkat dahunya dengan tangan kanan lalu berpose sexy di depan gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu. Kasamatsu yang berada di samping Kise langsung saja memukul kepala Kise.

" _Senpai~_ "

"Jangan perlihatkan pose anehmu itu di depanku! Jika tidak LATIHANMU AKAN AKU TAMBAH 5X LIPAT DARI BIASANYA!" nyali Kise langsung mengkerut ketika mendapat tawaran yang menarik dari Kasamatsu.

"Ah~ _senpai_. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ kah?" gadis itu langsung berlari kearah Kasamatsu. Semua teman-teman Kasamatsu langsung menunjukan ekspresi heran bersamaan.

"Kau..."

" _Hai_ , aku _Yuzuru Ana_. Apa Senpai masih mengenaliku. Cukup lama kita tidak bertemu mungkin sudah 2 tahun lebih" wajah cantik itu langsung saja membuat semuanya terpesona. Kasamatsu memejamkan matanya geram dan memandang yang lain dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luapan emosi.

"Kalian, sekarang juga lakukan pemanasan, 30 menit lagi saat aku kembali kita akan bertanding" perintah Kasamatsu pada yang lain.

" _Hai_ " dengan semangat yang penuh mereka melakukan pemanasan dan meninggalkan Kasamatsu dengan gadis yang baru saja mereka temui.

"Kita bicara di luar saja" ajak Kasamatsu.

" _Hai_ " merekapun akhirnya keluar dari lapangan basket yang penuh dengan hawa keheranan itu. Kise yang awalnya ingin menembak bola kedalam ring mengurungkan niatnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku kira dia mencariku _-ssu_ " ujar Kise.

"Apa hal ini yang dari tadi Kasamatsu pikirkan?" tebak Moriyama.

"Lalu sia(p)a ga(d)is itu sebena(l)nya?" Hayakawa ambil bagian.

"Apa dia masa lalu Kasamatsu _-senpai_?" Shinya juga ikut menebak.

"Sudahlah, kita pemanasan saja dulu. Kita akan cari tau setelah mereka kembali nanti" Kobori mulai kembali melakukan pemanasan di ikuti yang lainya.

.

.

Sedangkan Kasamatsu dan juga Yuzuru berjalan menjauhi lapangan basket, mereka menuju taman belakang yang terdapat sebuah bangku putih panjang di bawah pohon. Kasamatsu dan Yuzuru duduk bersama, Yuzu terlihat sangat senang ketika dia bisa bertemu Kasamatsu bahkan di tanganya dia mambawa tas kecil yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk kapten tim basket Kaijou tersebut.

"Aku sudah mendengar kalau kau kembali ke Tokyo, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika secepat ini" ujar Kasamatsu memulai pembicaraan. Yuzu tersenyum lalu melihat kearah Kasamatsu dengan tatapan mata yang begitu lembut.

"Apa senpai merindukan aku?" tanya Yuzu, spontan Kasamatsu membalas tatapan mata Yuzu yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan wajah yang menyembur merah Kasamatsu masih berpikir bagaimana dia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlanjut dia dengar itu.

"A-aku? ah, kau sampai di Tokyo sejak kapan?" dengan nada bicara yang sangat hati-hati Kasamatsu sengaja melarikan pembicaraan resmi mereka. Yah, Kasamatsu dan Yuzu sebenarnya saling menyukai sejak lama ketika Kasamatsu SMP kelas 3 dan Yuzu kelas 1 tapi, saat itu tidak ada yang saling bicara. Kasamatsu sangat susah mengungkapkan perasaanya sehingga Yuzu pergi ke Hokaido karena ayahnya di pindah tugaskan. Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu kini akhirnya mereka di pertemukan lagi di sekolah yang sama.

"Sudah 3 hari yang lalu, sambil mencari tau keberadaan senpai aku memang merahasiakan kedatanganku" jawab Yuzu, lalu Yuzu menyodorkan sebuah tas yang berisi hadiah untuk Kasamatsu, "ini hadiah dariku, aku tidak yakin _senpai_ masih menyukainya atau tidak" lanjut Yuzu sambil memberikanya.

"Jika kau masih ingat saja itu membuatku senang" Kasamatsu menerimanya lalu melihat isi tas kecil yang berwarna merah itu, kue berlapis tiga dengan taburan chocho chip dan keju di atasnya.

"Apa _senpai_ suka?"

"Tentu saja, ini kue yanga ada di Hokaido dan sangat jarang orang bisa membelinya. Bagaiman kau bisa mendapatkanya?"

"Apa itu juga harus aku ceritakan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu"

Tim Kaijou yang kehilangan kaptenpun akhirnya selesai pemanasan ini lebih dari 30 menit tapi, kapten mereka sama sekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Merekapun keluar lapangan dan mencari keberadaan Kasamatsu.

"Dimana Kasamatsu berada? tidak biasanya dia telat dalam memperkirakan waktu" tegur Moriyama dengan mata yang mengitari sudut sekolahnya.

"Apa jan(g)an- jan(g)an sen(p)ai sedang be(l)paca(l)an den(g)an gadis itu" Dengan nada yang sungguh sulit di artikan Hayakawa memberikan pendapatnya.

"Hayakawa, lebih baik kau simpan dulu penjelasanmu. Jujur aku belum mengerti apa yang kau katakan sampai sekarang" Shinya menepuk pundak Hayakawa.

"Ah, ketemu. Itu Kasamatsu- _senpai-suu_ " Kise melihat Kasamatsu dan Yuzu sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengobrol. Sedangkan teman-temanya melihat dari jauh di balik tembok dengan tatapan yang penuh arti dan berharap akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua saat ini.

" _Senpai~_ aku ingin kita jadian" ujar Yuzu jujur.

"Apa?" Kasamatsu kaget

"Apa _senpai_ keberatan?" tanya Yuzu lagi saat Kasamatsu tidak menjawab benar pernyataanya.

"Bukan begitu tapi,... baiklah" dengan perasaan malu Kasamatsu menyetujui apa yang Yuzu inginkan. Yuzu tersenyum tulus lalu dia berdiri. Kasamatsu pun ikut berdiri dan melihat betapa bahagia pacara barunya kali ini. Kasamatsu tidak akan menyangkal bahwa dia juga bahagia dan menunggu saat ini tiba.

" _Senpai~_ " panggil Yuzu.

"Ya?" Yuzu tiba-tiba memegang pundak Kasamatsu dan sedikit berjinjit. Kasamatsu kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan sampai bibir Yuzu kini menyentuh lembut bibir Kasamastu. Tidak percaya dan terlalu mendadak Kasamatsu melebarkan matanya dan membiarkan ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa saat.

"HAHHHH?"

"A-apa-apa yang dia lakukan?" Kobori sontak kaget, bukan hanya dia tapi anggota yang lain juga terkejut dengan adegan yang kini tepat di depan mereka.

Yuzu melepas ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu, Kasamatsu berkedip heran menatap Yuzu. Sedangkan Yuzu tersenyum ceria ketika melihat kekasihnya menunjukan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Besok malam bisa kta keluar? Aku ingin nonton film" ajak Yuzu tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke dalam kelas. Sampai jumpa besok _senpai_ ~" Yuzu melambaikan tanganya dan berbalik tapi, seperti ada yang terlupa Yuzu kembali melihat kearah Kasamatsu dan berjalan mendekatinya lagi." Lain kali _senpai_ harus membalas apa yang aku lakukan" ujar Yuzu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang hanya bisa mematung dengan jantung yang berdenyut keras saat ini. Kasamatsu memegang dadanya lalu menuju bibirnya yang terasa basah.

"Kise, kenapa kau?" Moriyama melihat Kise yang saat itu berjongkok dan juga sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kise, bukanya kau ha(l)us ba(h)agia melihat sen(p)ai ba(h)agia?" sambung Hayakawa.

"Aku iri pada _senpai_ , kenapa wanita yang selama ini aku dekati tidak seperti wanita yang _senpai_ dapatkan _-ssu_?" Air mata Kise berhamburan keluar, Kobori yang melihat hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, jika Kasamatsu tau kita bisa~" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kobori merasakan ada hawa yang sangat aneh dan juga panas dari belakang. Sedangkan mata anggota yang lain seakan melihat mahluk buas yang siap menerkam mereka bersamaan.

"Akan apa? Dan~ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?" teriak Kasamatsu Kesal. Semua anggota Kaijou langsung bertekuk lutut di depan Kasamatsu.

"Kami-kami tidak sengaja _senpai_ " tutur Shinya.

"Tidak sengaja apa?" tanya Kasamatsu heran

"Melihat senpai di cium gadis cantik, kenapa bukan aku yang mendapatkanya- _ssu_?" Lagi-lagi Kise menangis tanpa sadar apa yang dia katakan pada Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu~"

"Moriyama, aku tidak butuh kalimat hiburanmu. KALIAN SEMUA SEKARANG JUGA LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 50x AKU TIDAK MAU TAU!"

"Hah?"

"Lakukan sekarang atau kalian~"

"Baik baik baik" mereka langsung memulai yang Kasamatsu perintahkan. Mendengar rahasianya kini terlihat semua anggota tim inti basket Kaijou Kasamastu terlihat sangat malu dia menghela nafas bingung sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

 _ **Game Over!**_

Saatnya menonton film bersam Yuzu telah tiba, dengan syal hangat yang menutupi bibirnya Kasamatsu menunggu di halte, tempat mereka berdua berjanjian. Kasamatsu mungkin datang lebih awal, udara dingin yang membuatnya tidak nyaman hanya bisa dia rasakan dalam hati. Sesekali jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kananya dia lirik, kapan Yuzu datang? Pikir Kasamatsu. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Yuzu berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menuju Kasamatsu. Wajah Yuzu terlihat merah karena dingin, dia bahkan memakai baju seadanya dengan jaket tipis tanpa syal ataupun sarung tangan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar Yuzu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju hangat?"

"Aku lupa membawa baju hangatku di Hokaido. Aku hanya punya baju seperti ini. Aku bermaksud untuk membeli syal atau sweater tapi aku akan terlambat" Yuzu menghela nafasnya, dingin. Dia pasti kedinginan. Kasamatsu memperhatikan wajah Yuzu dan juga senyum yang dia paksakan karena udara dingin malam ini. Kasamatsu melepas syalnya dan berjalan menuju Yuzu, dia mengalungkan syal merah hati itu pada leher Yuzu, membiarkan dirinya hanya memakai jaket tebal berbulu saja.

"Setidaknya ini akan menghangatkanmu" ujar Kasamatsu "Kita pergi sekarang?" tangan kanan Kasamatsu dia berikan pada Yuzu agar Yuzu meraihnya. Yuzu tersipu dan langsung menggengam erat tangan Kasamatsu. Ini pertama kalinya perasaan Kasamatsu keluar degan sendirinya tanpa harus menahan bagaimana menyimpan rasa cinta.

.

.

Dua jam sudah mereka berada di dalam bioskop yang hangat dan juga menyenangkan. Yuzu duduk menunggu Kasamatsu yang membeli sesuatu di luar gedung bioskop.

"Ini, tubuhmu akan hangat jika meminumnya" Kasamatsu memberikan Yuzu coklat panas yang dia pesan sedangkan Kasamatsu membeli kopi panas.

"Terimakasih, _senpai_ bagaimana kalau kita meminumnya sambil jalan?"

"Boleh juga"

Kasamatsu dan Yuzu berjalan kaki, salah satu tangan mereka memegang cup dan tangan yang lain bergendengan. Suasana yang dingin tapi terasa hangat. Jalanan Tokyo ketika malam dengan dingin yang menyeruak itu terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki sedangkan yang lain memilih menaiki kendaraan atau memakai mobil pribadi. Yuzu terlihat sangat senang malam ini, dia bahkan berjalan di atas bangku panjang yang biasanya ada di tepi jalan sambil memegang tangan Kasamatsu.

"Turunlah, nanti kau bisa jatuh" saran Kasamatsu

"Bagaimana aku jatuh ketika tanganmu menggengam tanganku?"

"Walaupun tanpa memegang tanganku kau akan terjatuh padaku, Yuzu" Tangan Kasamatsu dia lepas membuat Yuzu kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia terjatuh kearah pelukan Kasamatsu. "Nah, kau terjatuhkan?" tegur Kasamatsu.

"Karena _senpai_ melakukanya dengan sengaja" jawab Yuzu.

"Karena kau melakukanya lebih awal, ingat kalimatmu kemarin lusa? Aku harus membalas apa yang kau lakukan. Aku akan membalasnya sekarang" Posisi Yuzu yang menyanggah pundak Kasamatsu dan lebih tinggi dari Kasamatsu membuat Kasamatsu memegang pinggangnya, Yuzu dia turunkan perlahan dengan wajah yang begitu dekat. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan nafas mereka saling terasa berat dan saat itu juga bibir Kasamatsu memakasa membuka bibir manis Yuzu. Dengan lembut Kasamatsu mencium bibir kekasihnya membiarkan cengkraman ringan menjambak rambut Kasamatsu ketika tangan Yuzu melingkar di tengkuk kekasihnya.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **NB**_ : _Gomen ne Fira aku Cuma bisa buat yang kayak gini, ngumpulin cerita Straight masih belum bisa, bisa tapi, mungkin akan lama kalau gak dapat asupan. Jadi, adanya aja aku post, Terimakasih selama ini udah read and Review Fic aku ya_

 _Salam manis :_ _ **Lee SH114**_

 _ **Dan untuk Reader yang lain juga terimakasih ya**_


End file.
